Toko Fukawa/Image Gallery
|-| Character Designs= Toko's Designs Official Designs Touko's_design.png|Toko's design. 42.jpg|From the art book. 44.jpg|More sprites. Toko full character sheet DR AE.jpg|Toko's designs from the art book for Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. Toko DR AE Character sheet.PNG|Toko's design sheet for Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. Future_foundation_design.jpg|Toko's Future Foundation design. Mirai-hen Height Chart.png|''Danganronpa 3'' - Side: Future casts height chart. Beta Designs Beta desings.jpg|Toko in the beta version (Bottom - the second order from left to right). Fukawa´s Beta.jpg|Toko's beta design. Another Fukawa´s Beta.jpg|Toko's Beta design (2). Beta Hina and Toko.jpg|A newer version of Toko's beta art and designs from the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Handbook along with Aoi Asahina. Earliest Fukawa.png|Toko's earliest design. Early Fukawa.png|Toko's early design (2). Touko Fukawa Genocider Syo Another episode concept art.jpg|Concept art for Toko and Genocide Jack from Danganronpa Another Episode. Genocide Jack's Designs 45.jpg|Genocide Jack's official artwork. 47.jpg|Sprites. 48.jpg|Sprites. Genocider Syo reference.jpg|Genocide Jack's design. Genocide syo sprite.png|Genocide Jack's artwork close up. Jack.jpg|Genocide Jack's design for Ultra Despair Girls. |-| Game= ''DISTRUST Danganronpa10.png|Toko on the ''DISTRUST poster screen. Beta-distrust.jpg|A screen showing Toko and the other DISTRUST characters. DanganronpaFukawa's Beta.jpg|Toko's Beta close up. Danganronpa-Unused-Cutscene.png|Toko in an unused cutscene where everyone is approaching the door to the academy. ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prologue Everyome' is looking at you oddly half of them don't even have their eyes open.png|Makoto Naegi encountered all the other students. Toko's introduction.png|Toko's Introduction. Killing School Life.jpg|The Killing School Life commenced. Chapter 1 Morning meeting.png|Morning meeting in cafeteria. Elevator of the First Trial.png|On the way to the courtroom. Toko, Yamada and Makoto in first Trial.png|Toko, Hifumi, and Makoto during the Class Trial. Chapter 2 DR_Bathroom_scene.png|In the bath. Toko behind her door.png|Toko barricaded herself after Chihiro Fujisaki's body discovered. Genocide in chapter 2.png|Genocide Jack revelation. Chapter 4 Asa Smack.jpg|Toko witnessed Hina hit Byakuya Togami. Geno_Hina_Attack.jpg|Hina being attacked by Genocide Jack. Chapter 5 Dismantle_Monokuma.png|Toko and the others dismantled Monokuma's body. Mukuro's body explode.png|Gencide Jack activated the bomb on Mukuro's body. Bad ending.png|Bad ending. Chapter 6 Naegi's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Asahina's pic.png|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Dangan Ronpa Group Photo.PNG|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Epilogue The highschool mutual killing survivors.png|Toko with the other survivors at the door. Special Fukawa room.png|Toko's room. tumblr_n17qk3Ste01riv22do5_r1_1280.png|Toko's underwear. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Chapter 1 bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-44-791.jpg|Genocide Jack rushed towards Komaru Naegi. Jack killing kuma units.jpg|Genocide Jack killed some Monokuma units. Komaru meeting Genocide Syo.png|Komaru questioned by Genocide Jack. Syo and Komaru acting like gangsters.png|Komaru and Genocide Jack heard Monokuma units coming to the rooftop. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-58-50-746.jpg|Genocide Jack used a taser on herself. Toko.png|Toko's fantasies about her and Byakuya. Run run the Topwa bridge is collapsing.png|Toko, Komaru, and Yuta Asahina run from the collapsing Towa Bridge. 1412678733-2014-10-06-232014.jpg|Toko and Komaru saw a stack of adults corpses in the arena. Chapter 2 tumblr_inline_ncxpoa2TR71sjk9wh.jpg|Escaping from the collapsing subway station. Meeting Jataro.png|Toko and Komaru watched Jataro Kemuri's diorama. Komaru Toko and Taichi after busting the door open'.png|Taichi Fujisaki opened the elevator door of Towa Tower for Toko and Komaru. Chapter 3 Komaru and Touko sharing a bed.png|Toko and Komaru slept together in a cell in the Resistance secret base. tumblr_inline_ne1xckHbbp1sjk9wh.jpg|Genocide Jack boarded the train to save the apprehended Komaru. Syo protecting Kotoko from her execution.png|Genocide Jack saved Kotoko Utsugi from her execution. Chapter 4 tumblr_inline_ne7qi2UVVl1sjk9wh.jpg|Toko used a taser on herself. Jill about to kill Komaru.png|Genocide Jack about to kill Komaru. 1411756624692.png|Toko out of energy after battled with Komaru. Servant and Genocide Jill.png|Jack threatened the Servant. bandicam 2014-09-12 20-59-27-795.jpg|Genocide Jack was thinking about Komaru's words. Beep beep get on sucka.png|Toko rode motorcycle with Komaru and Haiji to Towa Group's secret factory. HAIHI SHOWING TOKO AND KOMARYU THE BIG MONOKUMA.png|Haiji showed the Big Bang Monokuma to Toko and Komaru, the adults' trump card. Chapter 5 1416586474869.jpg|Toko watched Haiji piloting Big Bang Monokuma. They encounetered Junko's ghost.png|Komaru saw the spirit of Tokuichi Towa. Tumblr ndvipnM4E61u1em3ao1 1280.jpg|Toko used her exorcist the spirit of Tokuichi Towa that possessed Komaru. Screen Shot 2014-09-27 at 2.52.15 PM.png|Kotoko saved Toko from Haiji Towa. Final battle against BB Monokuma.jpg|Final battle against Big Bang Monokuma. Komaru and Toko looking at eachother.png|Komaru and Toko wondered what to do about the Big Bang Monokuma. Toko determined.png|Toko about to face Big Bang Monokuma. V3rkgRw.jpg|"Hope lives on!" ''Special Congratulations DRAE.jpg|Congratulations screen. Cyber Danganronpa VR Class Trial Vr.jpg|I am Monokuma! Danganronpa vr4.png Vr2.png|"I GOT IT!". |-| Anime= ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc - The Animation Opening Byakuya_Togami_and_Touko_Fukawa_in_the_DR_anime_opening_HQ.png|Byakuya and Toko in the opening. Screen Shot 2014-10-11 at 12.33.52 PM.png|Byakuya and Genocide Jack in the opening. Episode 01 Fukawa_introduction_anime_EP1_HQ.png|Toko's introduction. Toko, Celeste and Byakuya's reaction to the tapes.jpg|Toko's reaction to the first motive. Episode 03 Fukawa anime episode 3.jpg|Toko witnessed Leon's execution. Episode 04 Fukawa blushing.jpg|Toko fallen in love with Byakuya. Episode 05 Fukawa awakes as Genocider Syo.jpg|Toko awakened as Genocide Jack. Sho's introduction.png|Genocide Jack's introduction. Genocider Syo in episode 5.jpg|Jack revealed that she didn't kill Chihiro. Episode 06 TAKA APOLOGIZING TO ALTER EGO.jpg|Taka apologized to Alter Ego for Mondo's crime. Episode 08 Asahina injured by Syo.jpg|Genocide Jack injured Hina. Episode 09 Syo being adorable.png|Genocide Jack tried to stop Byakuya from testing the powder. Episode 10 Fukawa found a survival knife.jpg|Toko revealed that she found a survival knife in the bloody classroom in the fifth floor. Fukawa in episode 10.jpg|Toko's reaction after being complimented by Byakuya. Episode 11 Naegi find a passed out Fukawa.jpg|Makoto found a passed out Toko in Biology Lab. Jill and Makoto in the Biology Lab.jpg|Genocide Jack informed Makoto that Toko passed out after she discovered Mukuro Ikusaba's body. Jill also notices that Ikusaba was stabbed.jpg|Genocide Jack noticed that Mukuro was stabbed multiple times through her body. Episode 12 Toko looking a picture.jpg|Toko looked at a photo given by Monokuma. Naegi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started. Hagakure picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (2). Aoi picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (3). Fukawa's hint.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (4). Byakuya picture anime ep 12.jpg|A Class 78th picture taken two years before the Killing Game started (5). Fukawa after Junko's appearance.jpg|Toko's reaction after the real Junko Enoshima's appeared. Episode 13 Danganronpa original photo.jpg|Class 78th. Fukawa and Byakuya in ep 13.jpg|Toko and Byakuya smiled in the before Makoto switch the "exit" button. Ending The sauna scene in the ending credits.png|The Bath Scene in the ending Saisei -rebuild-. End Cards Danganronpa Ed10card.jpg|Toko in the end card of episode 10. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy'' - Side: Future Episode 06 Komaru forcing Toko to take a bath.jpeg|Komaru forcing Toko to take a bath. Episode 07 Ball_Monokuma_cutted.jpg|Ball Monokuma cutted by Genocide Jack. Genocider Jack and Komaru.png|Genocide Jack with Komaru fighting the Monokuma units. Fukawa's fantasy.jpg|Toko in her own fantasy. Fukawa TogaFuka fantasy.jpg|Toko's fantasy about Byakuya confessing his "love" to her. Monaka's private room.jpg|Jack and Komaru arrived at Monaca Towa's private room. Syo threatened Monaka.jpg|Genocide Jack questioned Monaca about the truth behind the Final Killing Game. Komaru Fukawa hug.jpg|Toko thanked Komaru for saving her. Episode 11 DR1 Aftermath.png|Toko and the other survivors see the world in ruins after leaving Hope's Peak. Episode 12 Fukawa and Komaru brainwashed.png|Toko and Komaru being brainwashed by Ryota Mitarai's Hope Video. ''Side - Hope: The Academy of Hope and Students of Despair Komaru offering drink.JPG|Toko offered by Komaru a drink. Three girls working hard.JPG|Toko drinks the water eagerly after being exhausted as she helped to rebuild the Hope's Peak Academy. |-| Manga= ''Danganronpa: The Manga File:Fukawachibi.png|Toko, chibi-style. Monokuma handing out the handbooks.png|Monokuma handing Toko and Hina their Student e-Handbooks. Leon being dragged away reactions.png|Toko's reaction to Leon being dragged away. ''Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo - Danganronpa Another Episode: The Manga Mangatokocolor.jpg|Toko in color. Mangatoko7.jpg|Toko's profile. Mangagenocide1.jpg|Genocide Jack destroying Monokumas. Mangagenocide2.jpg|Genocide Jack destroying more Monokumas. Mangagenocide3.jpg|Genocide Jack meeting Komaru. Mangagenocide4.jpg|Genocide Jack's personality switching. Mangatoko1.jpg|Toko meeting Komaru. Mangatoko2.jpg|Toko explaining her split personality. Mangatoko3.jpg|Toko's fantasy about marrying Byakuya. Mangatoko4.jpg|Toko bitter about Yasuhiro Hagakure and Aoi being official Future Foundation members. Mangatoko5.jpg|Toko's pig fantasy about Byakuya. Mangatoko6.jpg|Displeased Toko. Tokokomaru.jpg|Komaru hugging Toko. Mangagenocide5.jpg|Personality change to Jack. Mangatoko8.jpg|Toko has a bad feeling about this. Zettai Zetsubō Shōjo: Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode: The Manga Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode first cover page.jpg|Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode first cover page Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode manga Toko Fukawa Byakuya togami.jpg|Toko Fukawa watches Byakuya togami and members of the future foundation near their helicopter Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode manga Toko Fukawa Komaru Naegi Genocide Jill Genocider Syo.jpg|Komaru meets Genocide Jack / Genocider Syo Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Danganronpa Another Episode - Genocider Mode manga toko fukawa Nagito Komaeda.jpg|Toko Fukawa meets "Servant" aka Nagito Komaeda |-| Novels= ''Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days The DR girls with Pigtails.png|Toko as she appears in Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. |-| Stage Plays= ''Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei Toko's actress.jpg|Toko's (Hikaru Ohsawa) Full Outfit in the play. Danganronpa The Stage 2016 Toko played by Kanon.png|Toko's (Kanon Nanaki) outfit in the play. DR the stage 2016 poster.jpg|Toko on the ''Danganronpa 2016 Stage Promotional Poster. |-| Official Art= Dranime-bluraydvd-vol 5.jpg|Genocide Jack and Toko Fukawa on the cover of Dangan Ronpa the Animation Volume 5 with Byakuya. Toko, Celestia and Mukuro DVD cover vol 6.jpg|Toko, Celestia Ludenberg and Mukuro on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 6. Syo, Junko and Mukuro DVD cover vol 7.jpg|Jack, Junko and Mukuro on the DVD cover of Danganronpa the Animation Volume 7. Danganarticle.jpg|Magazine article. Ronparticle.jpg|Magazine article. Danganronpa the girls.jpg|Official Art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 2.jpg|''Dangan Ronpa Reload'' promo art. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|''Danganronpa Reload'' official art. Img013.jpg|Official Art. Komaru and Syo posing.jpg|Official Art. Everybody from Another episode.jpg|Official Art. Everyone again.jpg|Official Art. All the girls stomp your feet like this.jpg|Official Art. Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Komaru and Syo vs Monokumas official art.jpg|Official Art. Syo and a Monokuma again.jpg|Official Art. Tumblr nc0g9npzdq1sy5zkfo3 1280.jpg|Official Art. tumblr_nb01k97ObL1r2en1ko2_1280.jpg|Official Art. Tumblr nch907qb2l1r2en1ko1 1280.jpg|Official Art. Toko wallpaper in monokuma factory.jpg|Wallpaper prize from Monokuma Factory. Toko from the official trailer.png|Toko from the Chain Chronicle Crossover trailer. Syo from the official trailer.png|Genocide Jack from the Chain Chronicle Crossover trailer. geno syo is adorable.jpg|Genocide Jack's model in Chain Chronicles. 04-22.jpg|Toko's model in Chain Chronicles. Toko Hifumi nd Kazuichi on the cover of DR reloaded.png|Toko on the Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload Cover. Tumblr ng9j1ncmiC1rtyinao1 1280.jpg|Official Art. Battle Royale Genocider Syo vs Peko Pekoyama.png|Official Art of Genocide Jack with Peko Pekoyama. Komaru trying to grab Monokuma while being chained up to Toko.jpg|Official Art. Komaru and Jill running.png|Official Art. Divine Gate and DR Official Art.jpg-large.jpg|Official art of Divine Gate crossover. Mirai Hen lerche.jpg|Official art of Danganronpa 3 - Side: Future's casts from Lerche's twitter page.Side: Future's casts drawing Glasses quartet.jpg|Official art of Toko, Kazuo, Hiro and Byakuya on Lerche's official Twitter page.Lerche's twitter page |-| Official Site= Touko_Official_Anime_Site.png|Toko on the official anime site. Fukawa Writer Official Site 2.jpg|Toko on the official game site (character part). Toko on the official site.png|Toko on the official Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload site. Choose your character.png|Toko on the character select screen. Toko Fukawa Zettai Zetsubou Shoujo Official Site.jpg|Toko from the official site. Toko Fukawa English Profile.PNG|Toko's profile on the English site. TokoDangan3.png|Toko and Genocide Jack's profile from the Danganronpa 3 official site. |-| New MonoMono Machine= Danganronpa casts PC wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for PC. Danganronpa casts iPhone wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for iPhone. Danganronpa casts Android wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa'' casts wallpaper for Android. DRAE cast PC wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' casts wallpaper for PC. DRAE cast Android wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' casts wallpaper for Android. DRAE cast iPhone wallpaper.jpg|''Danganronpa Another Episode'' casts wallpaper for iPhone. MonoMono Machine Site. References Category:Image galleries